


Wanna play with magic?

by ninike



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a daddy kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, I'm Not Ashamed, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Fingers, Magic Tricks, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane, so does Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninike/pseuds/ninike
Summary: His phone beeped on the bed next to him, guiding his attention towards it. He grabbed it to check who dared to disturb him so late in the evening but it was only Magnus, saying that shopping with Izzy got a little out of his hand and they ended up somewhere on the other part of the planet because they couldn’t find the perfect wedding dress for his sister.Alec took a deep sigh and locked his screen, dropping the phone.AKAA kinky fanfiction in which Alec is too turned on and makes sure Magnus knows it...then he gets "punished"





	Wanna play with magic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cami (Aspie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/gifts).



> I dedicate this fanfic to you my beta, the annoying, drama queen Cami, who always asks for fanfictions.  
> I love you.  
> May you never stop annoying me with your silliness  
> xxxxx
> 
> Enjoy reading it and come and yell at me on Twitter about anything you want: [@malectraash](https://twitter.com/malectraash)
> 
>   
>    
> 

**_So you wanna play with magic_ **  
**_Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_ **

 

 

 

Alec turned off the lamp on the nightstand after reading the last few sentences of the book he started a few days ago and couldn’t put down. He sighed when he realised the next part will be out in a year or two leaving him with nothing but a cliffhanger. His phone beeped on the bed next to him, guiding his attention towards it. He grabbed it to check who dared to disturb him so late in the evening but it was only Magnus, saying that shopping with Izzy got a little out of his hand and they ended up somewhere on the other part of the planet because they couldn’t find the perfect wedding dress for his sister.

Alec took a deep sigh and locked his screen, dropping the phone. It’s was two weeks ago when the youngest Lightwood announced her engagement to the Lewis boy and since then his sister had been stealing his boyfriend for short trips here and there to make their wedding look stylish and beautiful.

Now Alec didn’t care, he was glad he could have some alone time and just read and take hot baths without worrying the world might end or what kind of stupid thing his siblings got themselves into. But it’s been the sixth night without curling up to the warm heat of his boyfriend, or kissing him good night that would turn into a hot make out session. Alec missed him in more than one way and he grew impatient after he got another text.

_‘It will take a few hours before I get home. Feed Chairman and go to sleep, don’t wait for me xxx’_

Alec tired. He really tried. He fed the cat, even played with him...well at least tried because he is as lazy as his owner. Nothing helped. Not even the cold shower he took. All he could see was Magnus in front of him...naked. He tried to wash away the thoughts with the clean water and soap. After he dried himself Alec laid down on the bed instead of pulling on a boxer, and started caressing the skin on his chest the way Magnus would do it. Slowly, barely touching the surface, making him ache for more. His dick was already awakening when he started pinching his nipples with his right hand.

With the left one he reached out to get his phone from its previous place and snapped a photo of himself while sliding his hand down to the point he needed it most but not touching himself. After he found the photo perfect, he sent it to his boyfriend in a blink of an eye, Hoping it would get his attention and make him come home a little bit sooner than it was planned.

However what Alec didn’t expect was a portal opening in the bedroom while he was spread out on the bed, fingers around his now fully erect member. Magnus stepped through it with a grace every man would be jealous of and fixed his eyes on the black haired shadowhunter. When he saw that Alec was fresh out of the shower, some water glistening on his chest, he gulped. Magnus wasn’t prepared for the picture that was sent to him a few minutes ago, and it’s been so long since they had the chance to be one.

 

Alec looked straight in the yellow cat eyes, Magnus’ glamour already dropped.

“Well, well...what do we have here?” asked Magnus while walking towards their shared bed, not taking his eyes of Alec whose fingers stopped moving but they were still tightly wrapped around the sensitive skin.

“You are such an impatient boy.” Magnus reached out and touched the uncovered slit, only to make Alec tilt his head back and take a deep breath in.

“I...I...was missing you.” Alec said while he let Magnus wrap his hold around his hand and move his hand on his shaft. Alec moaned out when Magnus slowed down his quickening pace.

“Not so fast, darling.”

“But...buut...how did you… ahhhh” he arched his back when Magnus’ free hand found his nipples.

“How I got here? Well I went to the bathroom after I got your picture and portaled home. So not to be suspicious I have to be back soon. I just couldn’t miss out on the sight.” He looked up and down his boyfriend while his muscles worked, helping him thrust up in their fist.

“Yo...You can’t...leave me in the middle of this.”

“I won’t my darling. I will make sure you are not satisfied till I am finished looking for The Dress.” Alec whimpered when he felt Magnus’ hand even more slowing down, then completely disappeared from the heated sensitive skin. The young shadowhunter opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. Magnus did his magic and the blue smoke turned into soft silk materials and Alec took a deep breath. He didn’t know what Magnus was planning but his member twitched in excitement at this sight of Magnus lustful eyes, his sinful fingers holding the slippery pieces.

“I am gonna tie you up now so you can’t touch yourself and by the time I will come home, you will be so desperate the only thing you can do is beg me to open you and fill you up with my cum.” Alec moaned out and fastened the movements, feeling his orgasm approaching him when Magnus snapped his hands away. Before he could process what was happening his hands were already tied to the headboard of the king sized bed, and soon his legs were wide open also tied tightly to the bed making sure he couldn’t move. He felt hopeless and under Magnus’ mercy like this. He had no idea how he would survive that extra hours Magnus mentioned before.

A portal appeared in the middle of the room and Magnus walked closer to it, but before he stepped through his head was turned toward Alec. The young shadowhunter was spread on the bed, naked...his member was hitting his stomach painting it with the pre-cum that was leaking out of him. Magnus licked his lips at the sight. He needed to have a little control over himself for a few more hours, maybe just one.

“Oh...and...just to make sure you don’t fall asleep...” His fingers circled the air and Alec felt a soft touch on his balls. The black haired boy moaned out at the cold barely feeling that slowly slipped closer to his entrance, making him tilt his head to the right side, exposing his neck. Magnus wanted to climb on the top of him and sink his teeth into the pale skin. Before any more question would be asked, Magnus stepped through the portal, leaving Alec panting on the bed when something slipped inside of him.

 

 

Magnus tried to hide his desires to the back of his mind so his tent would lower down before he had to go out and face more than five people in the clothing shop. He couldn’t just walk outside with an erection and talk to his not yet legally sister-in-law. That would be embarrassing. So after taking a few deep breaths and imagining scenarios that would turn him off, Magnus was ready to leave the restroom.

“Magnus...I thought you died in there.” Izzy said dramatically while standing in front of the bathroom’s door, hands on her waist.

“Sorry darling. I got a phone call. What did I miss?” Izzy didn’t ask what was it about, she didn’t want to know.

“Magnus...I think...” the man prepared for the worst, like Izzy saying she didn’t find The Dress here either and they should have a look in the other stores. That would take hours, and the warlock didn’t want to leave his boyfriend lying naked on the bed, waiting for him. He wasn’t that cruel. Even though he made sure he wouldn’t fall asleep, but wouldn’t come either.

“I found it Magnus.”

Alec was breathing heavy when something joined the in and out movements. It felt like fingers were opening him up, it must be Magnus and his magic work. Alec tried to push his hip up, move his legs to create some friction on his reddening member, but nothing seemed to work. He was vulnerable like this, Magnus could come home anytime and just slide on the top of him with graceful movements every shadowhunter would envy. He could also kiss down his chest and lick the V-line shape, then slowly oh so slowly get closer to the aching member and give a few kitten licks maybe even kiss it. Alec moaned out loud as he could clearly feel the soft lips on himself. A third “finger” joined to the stretching, but the pace was still the same. It didn’t kick Alec over the edge, nor give him any satisfaction. He arched his back and let out a loud moan when the sweet spot was massaged every time the fingers moved inside of him. Then suddenly out of the blue every in and out thrust quickened and Alec was losing control over his body and mind, he was just moaning, whimpering, thrusting his hips up and when he was close again, just a few more seconds away from the orgasm, the fingers were gone and all that left was emptiness.

He opened his eyes to look around only to see a portal shaping in the corner, then Magnus stepping through it again.

“Told you I will make sure you stay entertained.” He smirked at Alec who was lost with words. Nothing came to his mind.

“How?”

“Now Alexander...a great magician never shares his secrets.” He got closer to the bed while stripping himself down. By the time he reached his destination only the neon pink boxers could be seen on him. It was tight on all the right places.

Alec took a deep sigh. He wouldn’t survive this night.

“Were you a good boy for daddy?” Asked Magnus while climbing on the top of his shadowhunter, settling on his legs, making sure the younger boy stayed untouched on the parts where he needed it the most.

“ I didn’t hear your answer.” Magnus put his hand on Alec’s stomach and let his nails sink into the hot flesh, but making sure not to hurt the younger boy.

 

Alec felt like he was in flames when Magnus’ cold hands were placed on his heated skin and fingers digged into the pale surface making him moan out loud.

“Yes...”

“Yes...what?”

“Yes...daddy” Alec moaned the last part of the sentence, knowing how much it turned Magnus on, and himself too.

“How about we take care of you then?” Magnus snapped his fingers and the silk around Alec’s legs disappeared into thin air, like they were never there. Alec moved quickly, bending his knees, pushing Magnus closer until his boxers touched the neglected skin, making him moan out. Magnus let out a soft sigh at the contact. He was about to lose every willpower he had over teasing Alec until the boy begged to be filled.

“What do you need...Alexander?” Magnus moved upwards, leaning over him and whispering the boy’s name into his ear. Alec tried to get out of the silk ties so he could grab Magnus and kiss the bastard, but he didn’t succeed.

Magnus slid down again until he was at the end of the bed. Alec’s now free legs were pushed up against his chest by Magnus so the older man could easily kneel and lean down to lick a stripe down from his balls to the clenching entrance that was filled not long ago.

 

Alec moaned out and stirred his hips, pulling on the ties that denied every movement.

“Mag...Ahhhh...yes..” Before he could speak the wet feeling eased into his tight heat, moving around, in and out, making him curse and beg to be filled.

Magnus’ fingers snapping made the ties go away from around his wrists too. The first thing Alec did was grabbing the sheet below him with one hand and guiding his fingers through the warlock’s spiked up hair with the other hand.

He was lost in the feeling of how he clenched around the tongue that was fucking him and all the teasing, orgasm denials and the sex free two weeks had their effect. He came untouched, screaming, white streaks covering his stomach and chest.

Magnus licked him through his orgasm, not stopping until he saw Alec settle down and catch his breath.

Alec came down from his high, lowering his legs beside Magnus so the elder man was laying between them, smirking at the half-god boyfriend of his.

_Fuck._

Alec thought when he realised this wasn’t the only thing Magnus planned to do with him after getting back from shopping. Magnus looked up and down, licking his lips when he saw the white marks covering Alec’s dressed in runes body. He licked up Alec’s now soft member and cleaned his abdomen, stomach and chest with his tongue. Alec didn’t know how he would be ready for another round, but after Magnus finished his teasing he came up to his lips kissing his boyfriend finally, fulfilling the younger’s dream. Alec was moaning into Magnus’ mouth when he felt his tongue enter Alec’s mouth. Alec could taste himself in the kiss making him get hot again and before he realised what he was doing, his hips were bucked up looking for a friction to create.

Magnus gave up controlling his own desires so he just dived in and grinded down on his boyfriend, their members meeting with every thrust. It didn’t take long before Alec was back to being fully hard and needy. However this time he took over the control and after wrapping his legs around Magnus’ waist, he flipped themselves so Magnus was under him, smirking.

Alec straddled Magnus’ hips, and without any warning he positioned Magnus’s rock hard member to his entrance and slowly sank down on it. Magnus gasped, his mouth shaping and O, eyes shutting when he felt the tight hotness surround his cock. Alec smiled down at him and started riding his boyfriend, teasing him with slow thrusts, giving back what he received, but Magnus was not having it at all. He grabbed Alec’s waist and moved him faster on his dick. Alec was bouncing up and down on him, but Magnus didn’t stay still either. He changed his angle and bucked his hips when Alec came down hitting the man’s prostate dead on. Alec arched his back, throwing his head back and moaning out loud.

“You feel so good, daddy.” Magnus didn’t need more. He came, buried deep inside of Alec.

The elder Lightwood, feeling his boyfriend’s cum filling him up, came untouched again with a loud dirty moan of Magnus name. He collapsed on the top of his boyfriend while both of them tried to catch their breaths.


End file.
